I Don't Want To Be Cured
by shadowkid1313
Summary: 2031: nearly all the XMen are dead. The newest generation now has to fight for their freedom. One of them breaks loose and is able to go back in time. Now she has to stop events from happening...while hoping the whole time she isn't erased from her future
1. Escape

Well, this is my first fanfiction for X-Men. I finally went to see the new movie today and I got the idea. So here's what's going on in this chapter. Kasie Drake (yes, Bobby Drake's daughter) lives in the year 2031. She and her siblings are being experimented on. One of her friends broke her loose from her cell and now she's going back in time to hopefully change the past. This first chapter ends a few months before X3 starts

Disclaimer: Nada except the plot and Kasie

* * *

Chapter 1

Escape

Kasie Drake ran down the hall as fast as she could. She could hear the guards following her and their guns locking. She smacked her pocket to make sure the plans were still there. If she didn't have them, she wouldn't have a chance of getting back home. Then again, maybe she didn't want to go back.

She knew she'd reached the limit of the shield. They never bothered to extend it. They never thought that any mutant would get loose. A guard appeared ahead of her.

"Stop!" he ordered, aiming his gun at her.

Kasie took a deep breath and continued to run forward. She phased through him. She knew he'd have a weird feeling afterwards. She still held her breath as she ran through a wall. Then she jumped through the floor into an empty hall.

There were no other sounds around. Kasie knew they were wondering where she was. Breathing deeply, she walked down the hall for a while until she reached the room she was looking for.

"And they think I can't read," Kasie muttered. "I'm a mutant. Not illiterate." She noticed there was no scanner for the door to open. "Damn. They want a handprint, don't they?" She extended her hand. A pad slid out. "Who should I choose? Umm… How about… Mr. Tirlm?" Her hand changed and morphed. The fingers became thicker and shorter. Her palm swelled as she felt lines tracing around her palm and wrinkles forming. She pressed her new hand against the pad.

"Thank you, Mr. Tirlm," the computer voice said.

The doors slid open. Kasie walked in as her hand morphed back to normal. She found the time machine and slid open the door. "Let's hope to God this works." She punched the PAST button and began to change the year. "2006, por favor," Kasie muttered, her Spanish escaping her without thinking. "Dammit! Need to stop doing that!"

There was a pounding at the door. Kasie's head snapped to look at the door. She pressed the GO button. Knowing it would take a second to get ready, Kasie tensed up incase they would get through. The machine whirred and the metal began to glow. Just then, the door burst open to the room. Kasie waved at them before sliding the door shut. "Idiotic homosabians," she laughed.

Roaring wind filled the chamber. Kasie closed her eyes as she felt time spinning backwards. The machine faded away, leaving Kasie in the metallic room. Walls were disappearing as well as the ceiling, exposing the clouds in the sky as they changed shape and flew around in the sky. _"This could take a while,"_ Kasie thought. _"Twenty five years of going back. Yeah. Quite a while."_

Day and night kept changing. It was going so quickly. Kasie figured that weeks were passing in seconds. Grass grew under her feat, only to turn back to dirt as a new building was erected. Kasie stared as the building came back together. The rust and broken bits of it turned back to as good as new. Trees receded back slightly and the cars became less high-tech.

Even though she hadn't seen much of the new world, she knew a lot about it. Kasie sighed as she remembered all of the others she'd left behind. They were relying on her. If she didn't succeed they were all done for.

Time change stopped. Kasie felt her knees buckle and she fell face-first into the ground. She sighed deeply. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"What are you doing?"

Kasie jumped up and extended her claws from between her knuckles. She heard another set of claws extend but she didn't think. She spun and felt her claws slice through the man's cheek.

"What are you doing!"

Kasie put out her left foot and turned into a defense position. She glared up at him. Then her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't seen him since they tried to change him back to "normal." They told them when he was in surgery to remove the adamantium he had died. It was because those idiots had given him the serum to take away his intensified-senses and healing powers. Kasie drew her claws back in.

"Logan?"

Then she hugged him tightly. Logan patted her awkwardly on her back.

"Who are you?"

* * *

So how was my first chapter? I'll explain how Kasie has different powers and such in the next chapter. I know this was short, but they'll get longer. 

Please review so I know what you think about it!


	2. Reliving Her Past

So nowLogan brought Kasie to the mansion. Now Professor X and Ororo are with her and they're trying to find out exactly how she came. Also, you'll find out a little how Kasie can have so many different powers for a mutant.

I'll just put this in right now: Kasie's codename is Shadowkid, just like my penname. The thirteen comes in later in the story. Just so you people don't get confused.

* * *

Chapter 2

Reliving her Past

"Exactly, what year are you from?" Professor Xavier asked Kasie. Logan had brought her back from where he'd found her. They were now sitting in the professor's study along with Ororo.

"2031," Kasie said. She looked at the faces of those that were dead in her time. "I was born at this Institute… or I will be born… in nine years. 2015."

"So you're sixteen years old?" Ororo asked.

"Yes," Kasie said.

"Who are your parents?" Logan asked. "I saw what you did to me." He extended his claws in his left hand.

"You're not my father," Kasie answered, looking over at Logan. "They discovered that if two mutants have a child, it will have both of their powers. I'm different." She gazed up at Professor Xavier. Her skin started to change and her hair retreated into her head. Her skin wrinkled slightly and soon she looked like the professor. "Don't worry," she added, seeing the look of the other three's faces. "I'm not the offspring of Mystique." She changed back to her usual self. "And besides… I don't fight for Magneto's side."

"You're on our side?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'm on no one's side," Kasie answered, her voice going cold. "I haven't seen the outside world of my time from the age of eleven." Logan could see the hurt in her eyes. "Unlike my siblings, I wasn't allowed out. I was always being in containment centers, being experimented on, having other mutants' DNA being injected into me and a hell load more stuff." She glared at the professor. "You're lucky I'm not on his side. I do believe in what he wants, Mutant Equality. But it's because of him I was where I was."

"What did Magneto do?" Ororo asked.

"He killed everybody!" Kasie exploded. Tears fell down her face, her blue eyes watery. "He killed everybody left. He got his powers back! Jean killed Scott and you!" She pointed at Professor Xavier. "And you killed Jean!" She glared at Logan. "Then Magneto got his powers back after years. He came to the Institute and killed you!" She turned to Ororo. "He killed my mom and dad. He killed everybody!"

Logan stood up. He put his hand on Kasie's shoulder. Kasie remembered how Logan always comforted her like that. He did every day until she was thirteen when he was killed.

"What about me?" Logan asked her quietly.

"They tried to 'fix' you," Kasie said. "The stupid idiots turned you back to a human before the surgery! That killed you!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Logan massaged her shoulder with his hand.

"Everyone's dead?" Professor Xavier asked.

Kasie shook her head. She brushed her brown hair out of her face. "No. Not everybody. My siblings and I were in this building after Magneto killed everyone. They wouldn't let Logan stay to watch us. They claimed there were too many of us. They wouldn't even let you keep your own kids."

"I have kids?" Logan repeated.

Kasie nodded. "Three of them."

_"I'm gonna be a father,"_ Logan thought. He stared at the girl. She pulled her legs underneath herself.

"Yeah, two boys and a girl," Kasie answered. "I need to thank Justin for getting me out when I get back there."

"Justin?"

"Your oldest," Kasie explained. She lowered her eyes as she felt the professor probing her mind. "Don't try to get in my head. I know how to keep you out."

"How?"

Kasie grinned slightly. "My sister knows how to get in my head. She would try to get me to talk after… after tests." She was trying not to show her weakness. Logan had taught her to never show it. But the memories hurt her. "I wouldn't talk and so she would go through my head to find out what happened. Her name's Adriana. My other sister is Bree. Anyways, I eventually kept her out of my head." She shifted slightly in her chair. The last time she'd seen Adriana had been three months ago. The scientists found that she was more resistant when she was able to talk with her family.

"Any others we should know about?" Professor Xavier asked.

"They found their DNA," Kasie murmured.

Ororo rose and eyebrow at Kasie. She got closer to her Kasie and kneeled in front of her. "Who's DNA?"

"Scott's," Kasie said quietly. "And Jean's. They made two mutants from their DNA. But neither of them are as powerful as I am. They thought if they could make a more powerful mutant, they could then extract their DNA and make a better cure. I certainly wouldn't let them…"

"A better cure?" Professor Xavier repeated. "You mean they've found a cure before this?"

"What day is it?" Kasie asked.

"April 6th, 2006," Ororo said.

"They'll announce it in a few months," Kasie said. "Right now it's still being perfected. But it won't work for the powerful ones."

"What type of mutant are you?"

Kasie raised her hand and passed it through Logan's hand. The others stared at her as she started to sink into her chair. Then she raised herself back out of it. She touched the arm of her chair with her finger. Ice extended from her finger and covered the chair.

"That type," Kasie said. "Don't tell anyone. You can draw who my parents are from that." She removed the ice andlooked up at the professor. "But do you have any idea what Rogue will do? When she got rid of her power, Bobby still stayed with her. They had two daughters and a sonbut then Rogue was killed. So Bobby went with Kitty and… and I was born."

"What about your sisters?" Ororo asked.

"I'm a quintuplet," Kasie answered. "There's me, Adriana, Bree, Todd, and Bobby Jr. Adriana, Bree, and I are identical. As well as Todd and Bobby. Do you know how that happened?"

"Because of Kitty's power," Professor Xavier finished. "It was transferred to you as a fetus."

"Even before I was born I knew how to work my gifts," Kasie answered. She began to split into separate bodies. "I didn't copy myself. I started phasing as a few cells." She returned back to one person. "That ended up getting my sisters. Now Bobby and Todd… don't ask me because I don't know."

Logan took his seat again. He stared at Kasie's knuckles where her claws came out. "But you still haven't explained how you have adamantium claws."

Kasie smiled and looked out the window. "I learn from watching. I can use any mutant power that I've seen. The mutant can be before me or I can be watching an old film. Either way, I learn the power. Watch."

Her blue eyes clouded over before succumbing to whiteness. The clouds outside gathered together and began to swirl in circles. They became darker and a rumble of thunder sounded through the room. Rain lashed at the windows as it turned into a downpour. Lightening forked the sky and another thunder clap sounded. Wind swirled around Kasie, blowing her hair around. Then she began to quiet the storm. A minute later and it was sunny just how it was before.

"I learned how to do that at four years old," Kasie said proudly.

"Unbelievable," Ororo murmured.

"But to everybody, I'm Shadowkid," Kasie said. "I chose it to honor my mother. After she died, I became Shadowkid."

"But why are you here?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I have to change what happened," Kasie explained. "Justin got me out of my cell. I stole plans to make a new time machine to get back. I ran down to the room and got in. Now I'm here."

"Change what though?" Logan asked.

"I have to stop Scott from going to Alkali Lake," Kasie said. "And if I can do that, I can stop the future."

"Other than the fact that most of us are dead… why?" Logan asked.

Kasie glared up at him. "Because I don't want to be cured."

* * *

So, Kasie's extra powers sort of come from how Rogue does... only without the touching. Even though she does have identical sisters, they can't do that. In the upcoming chapters, there'll be more of the others she left behind. There's twelve of them. And seven of them are either her siblings or half-siblings. Don't worry, I'll make it easy to understand who's who 

Please review!


	3. The Not So Distant Future

Okay, I know it's been a while but here's chapter 3. You'll learn the rest of the kid's names in this chapter and a little of why Kasie's so cold to everybody.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be filthy rich. I'm not rich, so I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Not-So Distant Future

"Exactly how do we know this girl is telling the truth?" Logan demanded after Ororo had taken Kasie to a room.

"Don't even try to deny it, Logan, you believed her as well," Professor Xavier said. He wheeled over to the window and gazed out at the yard. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Kasie was still blocking him. "She won't let me in."

"So?" Logan asked as he pulled out another cigar. He lit it and put it in his mouth.

"Logan," Professor Xavier said exasperated. "What have I said about smoking in the mansion?" Right then Logan's flame went out. He stared at it. "No, I didn't do that."

_"You're welcome, Professor,"_ Kasie's voice echoed around the room.

"Damn, I don't believe it," Logan said.

"Logan, go talk with Scott," Professor Xavier said.

Logan scowled. He knew that Scott would simply get angry at him. But the professor had told him to. So Logan left the professor's study and climbed the stairs. He reached the second floor and turned to walk down. Someone phased through the wall. Logan stepped back, expecting it to be Kasie. Instead, Kitty was in front of him.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Logan," Kitty said.

Logan stared at the girl. He couldn't help thinking about how Kasie was her daughter. That she would be dead in twenty years. That he would be dead in twenty-two years.

"Uhh… Mr. Logan?" Kitty waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Logan said. He continued to walk on. Then he turned around to Kitty. "And next time, half-pint, please use the door."

"You got it, Mr. Logan," Kitty said. She turned down the hall and down the stairs.

Logan walked down the hall until he reached Scott's door. He knocked and waited for a minute. When Scott didn't answer, Logan tried to open the door. It was locked. He swore.

"Need a hand?"

Logan swore and turned around. Kasie stood behind him, her arms folded. Logan regained his composure.

"I thought you were up in your room!"

"Please," Kasie scoffed. "I've been locked up for months at a time, trapped by four walls of adamantium and metal. Not to mention a shield placed over the entire housing area to keep me from using any powers except healing. But that only worked in the rooms." She looked into space for a second, remembering the building. Then she went back to Logan. "Anyways, do you think I'm going to allow myself to be contained in a room when it isn't locked?"

"Sorry," Logan said.

"Don't be," Kasie said. "You weren't one of the idiots who kept me in there." She turned to the door. "Do you need me to get you in there?"

Logan nodded. Kasie made herself invisible and then leaned through the door. Scott was sitting on his bed, staring into his hands. Kasie stepped through the door completely and walked so that she was in front of Scott. Then she reappeared.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to be in here!" Scott shouted.

"I'm not like them," Kasie said calmly. She stared at him. Scott got off his bed and glared at Kasie. The glasses became a brighter red. "I'm different."

Scott stared at her. "Who are you?"

"It's a long story, but Logan and I have to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk with Logan."

"Scott, this is important," Kasie warned. She sat on her heels as she got down to the ground. Scott sat back on his bed. "Listen, I know what happened to her. But listen." She looked harder at Scott. "Don't go to Alkali Lake alone, alright?"

"Why would I go there!" Scott shouted. "Jean died there!"

"I know, Scott," Kasie said. "But just think about what I said." She got up and left Scott's room. She opened the door to see Logan standing there.

"What was that, kid?" Logan asked.

"I can tell him not to go to Alkali Lake alone," Kasie said. "That doesn't mean I don't want him going."

"You make absolutely no sense," Logan muttered.

Kasie grinned before staring outside. She saw the yard where she knew Professor Xavier, Scott, and Jean's memorials would be placed. Unless she could stop it. She turned back to Logan. "You fought." Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "You fought Magneto until he stopped you. Justin and Cody stayed with you. But Magneto pushed you aside and went on his rampage."

"Why would he let me live?" Logan asked.

Kasie sighed. "All the questions in the world. And to that one I don't know the answer." She sighed again. "I can only guess. I suppose it was because he wanted to watch you suffer. He wanted you to go through the pain of losing your wife. Maybe he knew the scientists would take your kids and that you would go with them than stay behind."

It was Logan's turn to sigh. "If that's what he thought, he's right."

"Even if it would be painful?" Kasie asked.

"I would go with my kids until hell itself stopped me."

Kasie smiled and walked away to leave Logan in his thoughts. A few students were walking past her but she hardly registered them. She didn't even want to talk with them. Most would be dead in twenty years. A girl phased through her.

"What the…?" Kasie asked. She never had someone phase through her. It was a far different feeling then phasing through something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kitty said. She turned around to face Kasie. "I'm Kitty." She extended her hand. Kasie shook her hand. "Are you new here?"

"Uhh… you could say that," Kasie said.

"Sorry I walked through you," Kitty apologized. "It's a habit."

Kasie nodded her head slightly to accept it. "It's alright, though. I do the same thing a lot." She motioned to the stairs. "I need to go. See you around."

"See you," Kitty said, smiling.

Kasie walked back up the stairs to her room. She sighed again. It was hard for her, having not seen her mother for five years. Soon she got to her room and went in, closing the door. She didn't want anyone to see her in a weak state. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a picture from her pocket. She unfolded it and smoothed it out on her bed. Smiling back at her were her friends from before the rampage of the mansion.

Zack, who was her half-brother, was fifteen in this picture. His sisters Brenda and Carley were thirteen. Brenda and Carley stood with her, Bree, Adriana, and Mia. The four of them were ten when this picture was taken. Twelve year old Justin and Cody, who was eleven, stood with Todd and Bobby.

Kasie sighed again. She had rarely gotten to see them once they were taken to the scientists. At first, she was in a room with her sisters and could see her brothers about once a week. But when she was about fifteen, the scientists saw that the more she got to see her sisters and brothers, the more she fought when she didn't want another test and they wouldn't allow her to see them as much. It was because of that Kasie had become hard and cold. She needed her sisters, they kept her happy. The scientists did, however, permit her to see Justin. And it was because of that the two made a plan and Justin was able to break her out.

Kasie put the photo back in her pocket and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She breathed heavily and thought of her sisters. She knew they were taking care of each other. But it was Justin she was worried mostly about. The scientists knew a lot and she didn't doubt they would find out it was Justin who had messed with the locks and alarms on her room to get her out. It'd always been a fear of hers while they planned, but Justin assured her he would take care of himself.

Closing her eyes, Kasie thought, _"Please get them all out of there soon, Justin. At least you need to get out. Just stay safe."_

* * *

So if you didn't follow it, Bobby's kids with Rogue are Zack, who'd be 21 in Kasie's time, then Brenda and Carley who are twins, now 19. With Kitty, there are the quintuplets. And Logan and Ororo have Justin, he's eighteen, Cody, 17, and Mia, 15. If you're still confused, then just email me. 

Please review and no flames! Flames will be used to warm my cold feet and then to make a bonfire and burn marshmallows


	4. Justin Monroe

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever. It took me forever to write the end of the chapter. Well, it's about Justin so you people know

* * *

Chapter 4

Justin Monroe

"Oh, god," Justin Monroe muttered, sprawled out on the floor. He had pulled the blankets off with him when he'd fallen to the floor. He got up, stretched, and began pacing around his room as his usual routine. His mind drifted to his dream. Kasie had been in it and she was with his dad. He assumed that she'd gotten to the time machine and had gone back in time because it wasn't the little ten-year-old Kasie that always smiled. It was the hardened sixteen-year-old Kasie who wouldn't let anyone but him in.

Reaching up to his head, Justin scratched it, trying to think. He knew Kasie was going to need him and the others. Yeah, she was one powerful mutant, but she had her own emotional problems and was going to need him. And he needed a plan if he was going to get out of here but also take care of his sister.

_"No matter what happens to me, swear that you will always take care of Mia."_

His dad's last words echoed in his head. He had promised that he would always take care of his little sister. But he couldn't take Mia with him; she would just drag him behind. Cody could take care of her, he reasoned.

Justin headed to his door and gazed out the small cut window. "Cody!" he hissed through his door.

There was a moaning from the room across the hall from him. Cody's improved hearing meant that Justin could whisper and Cody would hear it as if Justin was right next to him. Some swearing came from Cody's room before his face appeared.

"What now?" Cody said thickly.

"Listen, I'm gonna get out of here soon," Justin said.

Cody pulled a face. "Like hell you will. If that's all, I'm going back to bed." He was about to leave when Justin told him to stop. "What is it?"

"I know how to mess with the controls, but I'm only getting myself out."

"Why not the rest of us?"

"I just need to go help Kasie right now," Justin said. "But I want you to get the rest of us. Including Nick and Kate. You're my brother; you should've gotten some of my hacking talents. I'm sure Kate can figure it out as well. If she can get some of the defenses down, then Nick'll be able to blast the rest of you guys out. Once you get the shield down…"

"I know," Cody said. "They can't stop us."

"That's my brother," Justin said proudly. He grinned at Cody. The two were so different. Justin was taller with dark features while Cody was shorter, barely at six foot, and had the whole blond hair, blue eyes thing going for him. "But watch Mia when you're getting outta here. Dad'll never forgive me if she gets hurt."

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, I will. So, when do you think you'll get out?"

Justin shrugged. "Wait. That's always been my strategy." The two grinned.

The doors at the end of the corridor opened with a quiet whoosh. Most people wouldn't have heard it but Justin and Cody did. They quickly left the doors to their room. Cody got back in his bed but Justin went back to walking around his room.

"317? Are you up?"

"My name's Justin for the thousandth time. And yes, I'm up."

"Step back from the door."

"I'm in the corner by my desk."

His door opened and Dr. Wilson stood there. Justin extended his hands, showing that his claws were in. Dr. Wilson nodded and Justin grabbed a black shirt and jeans. He walked forward to see two of the moronic body guards. He headed for the bathroom, feeling their eyes on him. Dr. Wilson walked with him as they headed down the corridor.

"You've become better behaved lately," Dr. Wilson said. "Are you ready to finally be freed of your mutation?"

"I was never imprisoned by it," Justin said.

"One of your friends escaped yesterday," the doctor said.

"I know," Justin said. "And I'm glad she got out. You would've killed her like you did with my father."

"Your father was an accident," Dr. Wilson said calmly. He peered at Justin through his glasses. "But now we know how to fix you without risking your life."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Justin said firmly, "I don't need to be fixed. Neither does anybody else here. And why did you even bother to make Nick and Kate if you only want to fix them?!"

"Nick and Kate are for experimental purposes only," Dr. Wilson said. The two turned the corner and continued walking. "Once we have them fixed, then we know we'll be able to cure you."

"As Kasie said, we don't need to be cured," Justin said. They had now reached the bathroom. The doctor put his hand on the pad and the door slid open. Justin stepped into the bathroom. "See you later."

"Even your manners have improved," the doctor said, smiling.

_"Oh, bite me you old prune,"_ Justin thought. He heard the door slide close as he headed to the shower. It was the same kind of room as his except that it was smaller and no window in the door. He walked to the shower and turned it all the way so only hot water would be coming out. He stripped himself of his clothes and got in the shower. Breathing heavily, he pressed his hands against the shower wall, letting the water run over him.

"Dammit, Kase, you'd better've gotten to the Institute," he muttered.

As the water got near his eyes, he closed them tightly, trying to think of Kasie safe and whole. If Magneto had gotten to her first and killed her there was sure going to be hell when he got there. Sighing, he once more scratched his head. He suddenly shook his head back and forth, sending water onto the already wet walls. He sniffed and smelt Dr. Wilson still outside. He could also smell Mr. Tirlm, the millionaire guy who funded the facility. He strained his ears and could hear them arguing.

"I want 954 back here!" Mr. Tirlm shouted.

"Sir, we have no idea where the girl could be now," Dr. Wilson said.

Justin could just see Mr. Tirlm big fat head turning a nice shade of red by now.

"You have the technology to locate the girl! I want her found and brought back here! Now do it!"

"Mr. Tirlm, when 954 is here under the shield, she can be controlled. But she's back in time where she is no longer contained. It would take an army to bring her back here." Justin could tell the doctor was getting nervous.

"I'll buy an army then!"

"Do you honestly think that any army that _knows_ what she is capable of would go no matter how much you offer them? At least twenty men died when we first brought her in. We would need the cure first."

"Then get to work on it! Perfect it! Do anything to bring her back here. If word gets out to the public that she's escaped I will lose everything."

"Not if your cholesterol gets you first," Justin muttered.

"And how did she get out in the first place!" Mr. Tirlm roared.

Justin raised his hand mockingly. "That'd be me."

"I don't know, sir," Dr. Wilson said. "She couldn't have broken through the shield. That's impossible. Someone messed with the lock on her door."

"Wasn't too hard, either," Justin said.

"Figure out who did and fire them!"

Justin sighed and finished his shower, still listening to their conversation. It was just what was already yelled. That Mr. Tirlm wanted Kasie back and that it was going to be next to impossible because how powerful Kasie was. Once he was done, Justin got out, grabbed a towel, and started to dry himself off. He rubbed his hair, getting most of the water off. He got dressed, did the rest of his morning bathroom routine, and then headed back for the door. He pushed the button on the intercom.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm ready to get out," Justin said.

Dr. Wilson responded by putting his hand on the pad, allowing Justin to get out. Justin stepped through and eyed Mr. Tirlm, who was now purple in the face. He glanced back over at the doctor, trying to act like he had no idea the founder of the facility had been there.

"Show respect, Justin," Dr. Wilson said.

Justin would much rather have spit on Mr. Tirlm's shoes, but he knew he needed to behave. So he politely bowed his head, making Dr. Wilson smile. Justin straightened up and stared directly into Mr. Tirlm's eyes.

"He's much more behaved," Mr. Tirlm said. Then he looked hard at Justin. "317, do you have any idea how 954 got out?"

"No, sir," Justin said, careful not to break eye contact. "My guess would be faulty wiring on the doors."

"And do you think the shield could be destroyed?"

"I suppose if the right wires were cut on whatever powers the shield," Justin said. He still glared at Mr. Tirlm. He wasn't afraid of any of these men. "But why are you asking me?"

"Just curious," Mr. Tirlm said. "But since 954 is out, where do you think she would have gone?"

"I have no idea," Justin said.

Mr. Tirlm and Justin continued to glare at each other until Dr. Wilson stepped in. "I think it's time for Justin to go back to his room. Let's go." He nudged Justin in the elbow. Justin narrowed his eyes, then turned and headed down the hall. Dr. Wilson waited for him to enter his room, then shut the door behind him. Justin sat down on his bed, resting his chin on his fist.

"Please, Kasie, be okay."

* * *

Please review! But no flames. I'll update soon hopefully 


End file.
